


RFA +V and Saeran, the Moment they Realize theyre in Love

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Love, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: sorry it took so long to get to these requests, i have a ton and between that and my history teachers newfound love for torturing us with exams i dont have much time to write but im hoping to get back on track soon! hope y'all enjoy,,requests are open!warnings: none-mod alex





	RFA +V and Saeran, the Moment they Realize theyre in Love

Jumin

-Jumin had always been a man of grand gestures, and he figured that if he ever fell in love he would know, that there would be a grand revelation, perhaps a few singing angels would be involved, a barbershop quartet at the least  
-he was joking, he hated barbershop quartets  
-it’d been an average day, the two of you had gone out shopping late at night, a chance to spend time together after a long day, combined with the fact that not many people would be out this late, it would be a peaceful outing.   
-jumin pushing the shopping cart, he chuckled as you made a face towards the pre-packaged sloppy joes flashbacks to fourth of july rfa hc anyone?  
-you frowned back at him, making him chuckle harder, almost into a full blown laugh as he pulled you by the hand towards the next isle  
\- “c’mon love, sloppy joes arent the end of the world”  
-as you pull into the dairy isle, jumin heads for the milk as you make a beeline for ice cream  
-as jumin turns around, he sees you proudly standing there holding two tubs of ice cream, pumpkin pie (seasonal yay) and something called “death by chocolate”   
\- “no,” he says, making a pained expression, almost as if calculating the calories of something clearly labelled “death by chocolate”  
\- “aw cmonnnnnn,” you draw out the last syllable, jiggling the boxes in your hand with a hopeful expression  
\- “y/n c’mon we’re adults”  
-you fake a gasp, placing tub of ice cream near your heart “you are nEVER too old for ice cream”  
-he stares at you hopelessly for a second and just as you think he’s going to say no again he just sighs and says, “only if we buy marshmallows”  
\- “YYYEESSS” you victoriously pump your fist in the air almost dropping the ice cream  
-as you place the ice cream in the grocery cart with a giant smile he cant stop himself from admiring you, your childish grin, the way stray strands of your hair fall loosely around your face, the way your jacket is perfectly fit to your frame, how he would gladly buy all the ice cream in the store to keep that smile on your face forever  
-heck, he would do anything to keep your lovely smile on your face, to hear your laughter, either from tickling you mercilessly or your late night drunken chuckle as you attach himself to him  
-jumin smiles softly, tilting his head as he looks at you, your confused face staring back, he pulls you in, wrapping his arms around you, placing sweet kisses atop your head as he tried to convey the feeling, the burst of warmth he’s feeling. the love he has for you

 

Jaehee

-love is a chemical reaction  
-a distraction at most  
-and then when she met you?  
-it became her biggest fear  
-the two of you were at the cafe, closing up later than usual. business had been good today, setting Jaehee in a good, albeit tired mood  
-as she placed the chairs on the tables, you swept, making your way through the room at an incredibly fast pace, somehow leaving little to no dust behind you  
-the cleaning process continued, finishing the days work in silence as the two of you get to coexist together, no words, just sneaking glances at each other, smiling gently from across the room, sneaking behind one another and wrapping your arms around the others waist  
-after she’d finished putting away the chairs, she turned around, groaning internally at the fact that she’d have to clean the espresso machine, as much as the concept of espresso was good, the actual process? not so much  
-as she trudged over to the machine, you stopped her, placing a hand on her lower back, a sweet smile crossing your face, “dont worry jaehee, i got this one,” you whispered, taking the brush out of her hands, placing a small kiss to her cheek as you turned back towards the machine  
-something clicked as she stood there stunned, hands frozen as if she was still holding the brush. you. all of a sudden a rush of warmth filled her chest as she watched you. you cared for her, you were dependable, someone she knew would always have her back, maybe thats why-   
-oh no  
-maybe thats why she was falling in love with you

 

Yoosung

-it’d been your eyes  
-your eyes, boring in comparison to his gorgeous violet ones, at least that what you had always said whenever he complimented them  
-but every time you looked at him, starstruck, with a smile that reached to your eyes, brightening them as you took in every detail of his,, it was things like that that made him fall  
-yoosung is the type of person to not realise that he’s falling in love, but when he finally does have the realisation he’ll enjoy every second of it, the feeling of love spilling into every area of his life, making him the happiest he’d ever felt.   
-you come home one day, tears barely being held back as you storm into the bedroom, ashamed of yoosung seeing you cry, especially for something so stupid, but you’d had enough, and it had gone to a point where the only thing you could do would to be cry  
-the second he sees you in such a distraught shape, he springs up with worry, watching you as you nearly slam the door  
-he quietly goes up to the closed door, hearing muffled sobs, slowly opening the door he announces himself softly, as not to alarm you in any way  
-when he sees you, eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down rosy cheeks, he can literally feel his heart break  
-protective boyfriend mode activated  
-as if approaching a wounded animal, he walks slowly, slightly bent to show that he’s not the enemy. sliding into bed next to you, all of his movements calm and steady as he pulls you to his chest, rubbing circles on your back as you hiccup into his shirt  
-without pressuring you to tell him whats wrong, he sits there, holding you tightly, whispering “it’s okay, its all going to be okay,” as he continues the fluid movements  
-after a while you stop crying, breathing calming back down as you pull him closer, wanting to escape the troubles of the day, if only for a little while longer  
-as you fall asleep in his arms, he looks down, smiling contentedly at your sleeping figure, all the worry gone from your face  
-a small twinge of sadness remained as he looked at you, mixed with a sudden desire to protect you  
-he wanted to keep you safe, so that no harm could ever come to you  
-the more he thought about it the words “i just love y/n” made their way into his brain. he paused for a second, digesting it before pressing a light kiss to your forehead as to not disturb you  
-yeah he was in love with you, sounds about right

 

Seven

-work had occupied his brainspace for the past few days, leaving you and saeran alone to socialize   
-he missed you so much, a genuine deep pang in his chest that longed for more than just the few minutes he got to spend a day with you right before one of you dozed off  
-all he wanted to do was to go out there, to talk to you, make you laugh for more than just a sleepy chuckle  
-damn vanderwood honestly  
-he angrily typed codes into his laptop, spite filling his every letter, but really he just wanted to shut down the laptop and talk to you, but he knew that it would just distract him, and this was a time-sensitive project  
-hours had passed, and his mind kept drifting towards random things, from elizabeth the third to queen elizabeth, he wondered how she was handling hell. he was going to go to hell. maybe this was hell. maybe nothing was real and nothing mattered  
-huh  
-he almost didnt hear the door open, you carefully walking towards him, before plopping yourself down next to him, your own laptop open to the trungle hellsite  
\- “baby you know i cant-” he started, knowing that if you started talking to him he’d gladly stop working, attention span who?   
“- nope, im just here to sit and browse trungle,” you say with a smile  
\- he looked at you for a second, heart beating faster than normal as he returned your smile with a grin of his own, taking your hand and giving it a quick kiss before going back to work  
-quiet laptop hours in the choi household   
-the deeper he thought, the more he kept looking over at you, now deep into reading some sort of fanfiction, you looked so cute, brow furrowed as your eyes scrolled through countless words   
-a rather strange feeling started to burn through him, like a balloon was swelling in his chest, either that or flowers were blooming. the flowers sound more romantic than a balloon. what was it though? you’d come to him, even though youd known that he wasn’t able to talk  
-you somehow kept choosing him, and that astounded him  
-but what was this weird feeling??????  
-you saw him staring at you from the corner of your eye, smirking as you said, “get back to woork chooi”  
-he just laughed, leaning over to kiss your cheek as he returned to work. plenty of time to figure out the feeling later

 

Zen

-anti’s   
-oh my gooooood they were annoying   
-he understood that they hated him but why did they always have to go after you?  
-better yet, why did they go after anyone? why couldn’t they just mind their own damn business?  
-he was doing an interview, where fans sent in tweets to ask him random unimportant things and he’d reply, theyd love him, it was a whole circle that worked best when he complied with everyone else  
-the interview started off as usual, fans asking him about his clear skin, what movies he was going to be in next, how does he separate his luggage from other stars when hes on tour okay not to call anyone out but seriously america? thats the best question you could come up with when bts did that interview  
-then the question, he knew it was going to come but he was never prepared for it, the blinding flash of anger he always felt needed to be kept under cool, the inevitable “why are you dating y/n? theyre so plain and you deserve someone better”  
-he saw you in the audience, the small twitch of your mouth as you waited for him to answer. he could see the hurt in your eyes, even from here, and he realised that he couldnt just stay quiet  
-how should he respond? why did he like you?   
-perhaps he should start with the way you laughed at his shitty jokes, the way you were always so kind to others, the way you pouted whenever he left the bed to go for early morning runs, the way you sung so off key when you were happy, the way you made goofy faces to him from across the room, the way you cried at sad movies, how you were so compassionate and always supported him  
-maybe he should just tell them that it was because he loved you  
-loved you like he’d never loved anyone in his life  
-loved you more than the fans, because as long as he had your support he could do anything  
-he lowered his head to the microphone, “i’m dating y/n because i love them, this is the end of this topic, as the matter of my love life is between me and my love”  
-yess zenn shut down them haters

 

V

-v was always hesitant when it came to matters of love. like jumin, he had grown up to believe that you are your moneys worth and that that is the only reason that anyone would ever love him  
-he let that thought process go when he met rika, but..we all know how that situation went   
-so he stayed closed off. not so much that people would noticed, but just enough to protect himself from more heartache  
-but somehow, even through his efforts, there was still a pang of fear whenever he looked at you  
-he tried to describe it, what was it? A fear of falling in love? A fear of losing you?  
-no matter what, the ever present feeling haunted him  
-don’t get him wrong, every moment with you erased those doubts, even if just for a second. The doubts that you’d leave him, that he wasn’t enough. Maybe with the way you were smiling at him like that, maybe that meant he could make you happy  
-deep down, maybe he’d had these feelings ever since you two started going out, ever since you watched the first sunset together but he could only see you, the rays of sun bouncing against your beautiful skin, you looking so relaxed as you admired the beauty of nature  
-he sat in his studio, touching the picture frames as he mulled over these thoughts  
-like an echo, your voice came in through his thoughts, “don’t be scared,” you’d said that day. The two of you had gone cliff diving and even though every fiber of both of your beings had said that it was a bad idea and that he’d probably die, your voice calmed him down, and he’d somehow found the courage to do it. To jump.  
-maybe that’s what love was, a jump into faith  
-maybe he just needed your voice to tell him that it would be okay, that he shouldn’t be scared  
-maybe that was enough to admit to himself that he was madly falling in love with you

 

Saeran

-saerans idea of love sprung from the idea of salvation, the amount of times he heard “im doing this because I love you” as he got brutally beat left him thinking that maybe love wasn’t something he wanted to do, because love always left the other person scarred and terrorized  
-he didn’t even stop to think that maybe love could spring from something beautiful, that it didn’t have to end in heartache and pain, rather falling in love could be the most wonderful feeling experienced if with the right person  
-so he shut himself down from all that, because he couldnt bear the idea of hurting you   
-the three of you were watching a movie, you laying your head in saerans lap as saeyoung ate ludicrous amounts of popcorn   
-after a while you dozed off leaving saeran with a heavy corpse on his legs   
-he stared at the screen, the climax scene where the main lead confesses his love for the side character  
-saeyoung pouted, shoving another fistful of popcorn into his mouth, “must be nice to love someone like that,” he said  
-”hm? like what?” saeran asked absentmindedly, running his fingers through your hair  
-”to love someone with such happiness in which you know what you always want to be there for them, that looking at them makes you happy, their heartache is your heartache and you’d go to the ends of the earth to make them happy”  
-saeran looked down at your sleeping frame, frowning as saeyoung continued  
-”the kind of love where you’re both dependent of each other, where you’re still whole when apart, but you know that they make you a better person you know?”  
\- “hmm, uh,,yeah….sure”  
-”youre not even listening to me are you?”  
\- “mhm i am”  
-”peach tiddies”  
-saeran’s head snapped up, a disgusted look on his face, “why the hell would you say that?”  
-”you’re not listening to me”  
\- “shut up I’m trying to figure out if I love y/n”  
-truth was, he already knew the answer, he was just scared of it.


End file.
